Fortitude
by GeneralMinZane
Summary: New Ninjago City used to be a wonderful place to live. Until the Overlord came along. He built an army of nindroids and made them build a wall to keep us within the city. Now we are his prisoners. The nindroids are always going around keeping watch and making sure everyone is following the e worst part is the ninja are missing. Now no one can save us. Where are the ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Cryptor's pov

Me and my nindroids were standing and awaiting the Overlord to come and address is on what we did and what we are to do. We heard footsteps. We see the Overlord. He stops in front of me.

"How are the prisoners?" He asked.

"They still refuse to tell the whereabouts of the others, but they will not be able to sneak into the city no matter what. My nindroids will patrol nonstop around the city just to make sure," I said

"Good. Make sure to get them to talk. I know they know where they are, you just have to get them to tell you," he said.

"I know, but they just won't talk. No matter what we do, they won't talk," I said

"...You have permission to do whatever it takes to get them to talk, so get them to talk, or you will be joining them," he said.

"Yes Overlord," I said. He backs away from me a little.

"I want all nindroids available to patrol the city and everywhere in it, also make sure the civilians are not planning anything, the rest of you either help to get the prisoners to talk, or search outside the city for them, but you know the rules," he said.

"Yes Overlord, never more than five outside at once," all the nindroids said.

"Good, now get to it," he said. All the nindroids went their separate ways. Except me.

"I think they meant to get captured," I said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well they are ninja, they are not that easy to capture. Also how could we only find and capture two so easily and not find the others," I said.

"You have a point. But they can't do much, they are prisoners after all, along with the whole city," he said.

"I know, but I was wondering why they would be willing to get captured. What could they possibly have done?" I said.

"Maybe they really didn't mean to get captured, they just did so now the others are being a lot more careful now," he said.

"That does seem like a possibility," I said.

"It could go either way, but either way, those two are our prisoners," he said.

"I'll try to get them to talk, and now I'm allowed to do whatever it takes, so it should be no problem. They will tell me everything they know," I said.

"I hope so," he said. He walks away. I turn around and walk away. I can't wait to do whatever I want to them. I have been waiting for this moment ever since they first got captured. I go to where the prisoners are held. I see some nindroids standing just watching them. I walk up to their cage.

"We got great news. Well not great for you, in fact it is awful new to you, but great news for us. We get to do whatever we want to do to you now to make you talk. But I'll be nice, I'll just let you tell me everything you know right now and I won't hurt you that bad," I said. All I got for a response were glares.

"All right, torture it is," I said. Me and my nindroids laugh. I can't wait to find the other ninja and torture them too.


	2. Chapter 2

Min-droid's pov

I am patrolling the city with a couple other nindroids. They don't trust me to patrol alone. No one does. One day I will patrol on my own. I just have to sneak away from them and go somewhere else and patrol all alone there. They underestimate me just because of my height. I will prove them wrong. I may be a little more than half their height, but I am twice as good as them. I will prove it to them. Then they will always let me patrol alone and not baby me. That would be great. They always baby me and it is so annoying! The nindroids won't let me be around the two prisoners either. Even General Cryptor won't let me! I'm also not allowed to be one of the nindroids to go out of the city and do stuff out there! The only thing I can do is patrol in the city while staying near nindroids. I don't even know why. Is it because I am short and they think I mess up all the time? They won't even let me try something different! They just assume I am awful at everything!…I look at the nindroids. They're not paying any attention to me…I quietly walk away from them. I walk through the city. It is really an amazing city, but now everyone who lives here are prisoners now. So I guess it's not that amazing. I hear something. I go toward where I heard the sounds. It sounds like people talking. I peek past a wall and I see a few people. They seem innocent. I don't see them with any weapons…wait one of them has a weapon. I walk over to them.

"Hey!" I said. They look at me scared at first, but then I think they see how short I am because they start laughing.

"What do you want?" one of them asked.

"You know the rules," I replied.

"Do I?" he said. The others are still laughing at me a little.

"No weapons," I said.

"What are you going to do about it, Shorty?" another one said. I see now that they all have weapons now. There are only five of them, I can do what I need to.

"Give me your weapons," I said.

"Why should we?" another one of them asked.

"I am telling you nicely, give me your weapons," I said.

"Aww, he's so cute, telling us to give us out weapons, nicely. Not a very good nindroid if you ask me," one of them said. They leave me no choice. I point my laser gun at them.

"I was being nice, but you obviously don't care if I'm nice or not. I like to try to be the one who kills for no reason, but now you leave me no choice. Now give me your weapons right now!" I yelled. They don't seem scared at all.

"And what is that, a toy gun?" one of them said.

"Why don't you tell me!" I yelled. I shoot the one who asked if my laser gun is a toy gun. They fall to the ground. He got hit in the heart. Direct hit, we were taught to aim there. Now they all seem scared. They grab their weapons.

"If you want our weapons, you will have to kill us!" one of them yelled.

"Do you really think I won't kill you?! I already killed one of you! And I was going to have to kill you even if you gave me your weapons willingly!" I yelled. I will not be babied again! I refuse to be! I shoot all of them. They all fall to the ground. All direct hits. They are all dead. I confiscate all their weapons. I do not need to be babied. At least now I have proof that I don't need to be babied. Now I just have to show the nindroids the proof…once I find them… It can't be that hard…right? Well I do know where they are, I just have to figure out where I am to find them. I don't recognize anything here though! Don't panic. I'm not lost. Only nindroids who need to babied get lost. And I definitely don't have to be babied. I just killed five people, no baby could do that. Well standing here is not going to help. I think I know where I came from so I'll just go that way. That's a good idea, right? Right. I walk the way think I came. I am going the right way, I recognize where I am so I just have to go to the part of the where the group of nindroids I was with are patrolling. After a couple of minutes I see a nindroid. I know he was part of my group because any other group would be a couple of miles from here.

"Hi, I'm back," I said.

"What do you mean your back?" he asked.

"You didn't notice I was gone? I went to go somewhere without you watching my every move," I said.

"I didn't. I highly doubt anyone else did either. And we wouldn't watch you if we weren't told to," he said.

"Yeah, I know…Anyways, I actually saw a few people," I said.

"Is that why you came back so soon, because you were scared?" he asked.

"If I was scared of them do you think I would have killed them?" I asked.

"You sometimes say that you killed someone when you really didn't," he replied.

"I know, but this time is different! I really did!" I said.

"Then show the proof," he said. I show him the weapons I confiscated. He seems shocked.

"You did that! All by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"How many were there?" he asked.

"It was a group of five. They all had weapons," I replied.

"Are they all dead?" he asked.

"Direct hits on all of them," I replied.

"…Impressive," he said.

"So do I still have to be babied?" I asked.

"We'll see," he replied.

"Why?! I killed five people! You still want to baby me!" I yelled.

"We don't choose if we baby you or not, General Cryptor does," he said. General Cryptor thinks I have to be babied?...Why?...What did I ever do that was so wrong that I have to constantly be watched…constantly told what to do…constantly…babied. I can't ever choose what I want to do! Others always make that decision for me. Why? Why can't I make my own decisions? If it wasn't for me there is a possibility those people would have never been punished. They would be free to just run around the city doing whatever they want. And I still get punished! Why? I'm the only nindroid not allowed out of this city. It's like I'm being treated as a prisoner too. If they told me what I ever did to deserve this then I wouldn't be so mad. But I don't know why? I have asked before, but no one would ever tell me. And I'll probably never know. There has to be a reason though, right?

…

Cryptor's pov

Well we did find out where the other ninja _were_. That was a couple days ago that they were there. But it doesn't hurt to look. If we don't find them though then we will punish the prisoners. The Overlord and I both agreed with that plan. I'm just waiting for my other nindroids to return and tell me about today. The nindroids who helped me torture the prisoners are going to see if they were lying or not. We needed them to go right away. And the rule is no more than five out of the city at once, so it's a perfect idea for them to go find the other ninja now. My nindroids who were patrolling should be back by now. Time to go see what they did today, and if it's anything interesting or important I will tell the Overlord. Usually it's not that interesting. We found this person with this weapon and they were punished immediately. It's always the same. I go to where the nindroids are waiting. I stand in front of the nindroids.

"Anything interesting or important?" I asked.

"A group of five was spotted," one replied.

"Did they have weapons?" I asked.

"Yes, all five had weapons," he replied.

"Were they all punished?" I asked.

"All of them were shot and killed, direct hits. All weapons were confiscated," he replied. This is why I love having my army. They do things right…well all of them do but Min-droid.

"Who were the ones who found and punished them?" I asked.

"Min-droid," he replied. Min-droid?! Now that is something interesting.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"No, just him," he replied. Just Min-droid…maybe I underestimated him. He can't just do one amazing thing though to earn my respect.

"Give me the weapons," I said. The nindroid hands me the weapons. They are very good weapons, we could use some like this. Those pathetic humans don't know how to even use weapons. They're basically worthless.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"People were spotted but none of them had any weapons," he replied. So Min-droid was the only one who killed people today…

"Any sign of the other ninja while patrolling outside the city?" I asked.

"No, everything was normal. No sign of anyone," a different nindroid replied. Well where the other ninja were last seen according to the prisoners, wasn't near the city.

"So earlier me and my nindroids tortured the prisoners, they told us where the other ninja are. I already sent the nindroids who helped me torture them to go and find them. If they aren't there then the prisoners will get punished even more. They are where we first fought the ninja, at that monastery outside the city. I will let you know if they find them or not. You are all also dismissed…except Min-droid," I said. All the nindroids leave but Min-droid. I walk over to him.

"So…you single handedly punished five civilians who all had weapons?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"So the nindroids _let_ you go wherever you wanted then, because last thing I knew you had to stay around them," I said.

"Well they didn't _let_ me, I just left them," he replied.

"And why did you leave them?" I asked.

"Because they never let me do anything I want! So I decided to just leave, it's not my fault they didn't notice I left," he replied. So because the nindroids have to watch him he did this. I'll have to ask the Overlord what he thinks. In one way I don't want to have him do whatever he wants, but in one way I do. He can take care of himself and actually be very useful. But he also didn't listen to what he was told to do. So he is a brat at times them. I don't know what to do.

"You can go now," I said.

"Do I still have to be babied?" he asked. Babied? He thinks I'm babying him? I am not!

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to the Overlord," I replied. He seems a little disappointed and….mad.

"…Fine," he said. He walks away. I go see the Overlord.

"How was today?" he asked.

"Good, kind of boring, but one very interesting thing," I said.

"It can't be that interesting can it?" he asked.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," I said.

"Ok, what?" he asked.

"Well a group of five was spotted. All of them had weapons," I replied.

"They're all dead right?" he asked.

"Yes, and all the weapons were confiscated," I replied.

"Good. So what was so interesting about it?" he asked.

"Min-droid was the one who killed them and confiscated all their weapons," I replied.

"Min-droid!? All by himself?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," I replied.

"Perhaps we both underestimated his skills," he said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," I said.

"Keep an eye on him. I want to see what else he can do," he said.

"Yes, Overlord," I said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Min-droid also wanted to know if he can stop being 'babied'," I replied.

"Babied?" he asked.

"Min-droid apparently considers him having to be around the other nindroids, not being able to be alone while patrolling, and not getting to choose what he wants to do is 'babying' him," I replied. …

"Keep an eye on him for a few days and you see if he needs to be 'babied' or not," he said.

"Yes, Overlord," I said.

"You are dismissed," he said. I leave. So I have to keep an eye on Min-droid. Weird. It's only for a few days though. I just hope he does not notice. What would he think if he noticed his general practically stalking him? What if the other nindroids see though?...I completely forgot. I can turn invisible! So it won't be hard at all to watch him. It will still be strange though. It's just for a few days and only while he isn't patrolling. It's not going to be that long then. I turn invisible. So I guess I should find Min-droid then.


	3. Chapter 3

Min-droid's pov

This isn't as fun as I imagined. I always thought hanging out with the other nindroids would be awesome and fun. It is kind of boring though. All they are doing is just talking. It is nice that they are finally letting me hang out with them for once though. It is better than being in my room all alone. I do wish I didn't have to be babied though. I proved that I don't have to be babied anymore, but General Cryptor still wants to baby me! Why? Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to make him hate me? I don't ever remember messing up. I try my best and I am really good at being a nindroid. Well, I better be good at it. I am a nindroid after all. I know I proved that I don't have to be babied anymore today.

"You're not very talkative, are you Min-droid?" a nindroid asked.

"No, I guess not," I replied.

"I know, this is probably very different for you isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, you never let me hang out with you before," I replied.

"Well from now on you can always hang out with us," he said. …

"Yay, thanks," I said. Yeah, I totally want to hang out with them when all they do is talk. Well, it is better than being alone…right? Yeah, because who wants to be a nindroid who is all alone and is also the only one alone? No one. So I will hang out with them, even though I don't really want to. I'll get used to it eventually…probably. I want to be just like them. I am already different, I don't want to be even more different. I just hope I no longer have to be babied. General Cryptor makes it seem like I did something wrong. I never did anything wrong. I listen, most of the time. Once I didn't, but I actually did something useful. I found people, got their weapons, and killed them. So something good happened when I didn't listen, so maybe I shouldn't listen at all. I will still listen though. If I don't then I might still be babied. I do not want that.

"Hey Min-droid, who is your least favorite ninja?" one of the nindroids asked me. Um…the blue one, he made fun of me before. Then again so did the red one. And the red one tricked me before. But so did the blue one. Well he didn't really trick me, he just got out of the way. I consider that tricking though.

"The blue one," I replied.

"Why him?" he asked.

"He was one of the ones who made fun of me. Why did you want to know?" I asked.

"None of the other nindroids said the blue one, so I was just wondering why you said him," he replied.

"Who did the others say?" I asked.

"A few said the black one, some said the original nindroid, and a lot of them said the red one," he replied.

"So no one else said the blue one? None of them at all?" I asked.

"No, they did say he was annoying, but he wasn't their least favorite," he replied.

"How is he annoying?" I asked.

"He always tells these stupid jokes," he replied.

"True," I said. He starts talking to the other nindroids. I feel like they are still leaving me out. Yes, they did let me hang out with them and all, but I don't see where they are doing that much of anything with me. They did talk to me, but not that much. This is boring, not even close to how I imagined it. At least they are finally being nice to me though. It only took my whole life for them to finally be nice to me! Maybe I can ask them if they know why I had/have to be babied. But I don't want them to know I'm being babied. Then they might start calling me a baby. I just won't use the word babied.

"Do any of you know why I always have to be watched and why I'm not allowed to do anything I want?" I asked.

"What aren't you allowed to do?" one of them asked.

"I'm not allowed near the prisoners at all, and I'm not allowed to be one of the nindroids that get to go outside the city. The only thing I'm allowed to do is patrol the city," I replied.

"I don't know why," one of them said.

"Do any of you know?" I asked.

"No," all of them replied.

"Maybe you can ask General Cryptor," one of them said.

"I highly doubt he would tell me," I said.

"The worst he could tell you is that he won't tell you, so I don't see where it would hurt to at least ask," one of them said.

"I guess I can ask him later," I said.

"I think it would be a good idea," he said.

"Yeah, none of us know," another one said. …They start talking to each other again. I just look at the ground. I'm not sure what is worse, being completely alone or being around others and being ignored.

Cryptor's pov

Why is Min-droid hanging out with the other nindroids? He doesn't seem very happy to be with them. Then why is he? Another thing is why are the nindroids suddenly letting him hang out with them? I hear the nindroids talking about who their least favorite ninja is. I hate the original nindroid! I have my reasons. Mainly one reason, but I can come up with a few other ones too. They ask Min-droid. …He says the blue one. Why? Just because he made fun of him he hates him? That is the dumbest reason ever. Now the nindroids are talking about how annoying the blue one is. I just love how the blue ninja tries to be funny but he fails at it so badly. It is very annoying how he always makes jokes though. They aren't even funny. …Min-droid asks why he basically has to be 'babied'. He didn't say the word 'babied', but that's what he means. I hope the others don't know. I don't think they do. …No they don't, that's good. I don't need Min-droid knowing why. The others tell him to ask me. Yeah, like I'm going to tell him. He knows that I won't, good. The nindroids are talking to each other, again. Min-droid is left out, once again. I see him look down at the ground. I do feel bad for him, he is always left out. That's not his fault though. It is his fault that he has to be 'babied' though. He just doesn't remember that. Neither do any of the other nindroids, just me, the Overlord, and possibly Pythor. I'm not sure if Pythor ever knew or not. By how close he is to the Overlord and how the Overlord tells him things he refuses to tell _me,_ he does know. I am surprised how well the Overlord's plan worked. Min-droid has no memory of what happened and he doesn't seem like he is going to do that again. That's why he's not allowed out of the city and why he's not allowed to be around the prisoners. The Overlord said then it might possibly happen again. It's a very low chance though. The ninja do remember though. So he's not allowed around them again at all. But Min-droid is different from how he first was. I'm not sure if I like him the way he was or the way he is now better. I will never forget that day with Min-droid's incident though. Even though Min-droid thinks I'm mean, I'm the reason he wasn't turned off for good. I don't know why I cared so much though. Maybe I liked how different he was from the other because the others are boring. And Min-droid seems to think that they are boring too. It doesn't help that the nindroids are practically ignoring him. I would think they're very boring to if I was ignored by them. I can see why Min-droid doesn't like the way he is being treated. If he knew the truth though, I think he would understand why me and the Overlord do this. Yeah, he made mistakes before, but nothing was even close to being as bad as what Min-droid did that day. Anyways…I'm supposed to be watching Min-droid. Wait…I don't see him! How did he walk past me without me even noticing! I can worry about this later. I have to find Min-droid! He couldn't have gone too far. I turn around. Oh…he didn't get far at all. He must have just walked past me not very long ago, maybe a couple of seconds ago, well probably a little more than that. I should probably turn visible, otherwise, one, I might scare him, and two, he could ask me why I'm invisible. I turn visible and follow Min-droid, since he was probably to find me and ask me why he has to be 'babied'.

"Hey Min-droid," I said. He turns around.

"Um…hi? Where did you come from?" he asked. Um…

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You weren't there a second ago, how did you suddenly get there?" he asked.

"You actually walked right past me, and you didn't even notice," I replied. I'm not lying this time at least.

"I did?" he asked.

"Yes, you did," I replied.

"I don't have any idea how I did that," he said.

"Neither do I," I said. Yes I do, I was invisible.

"So can I ask you a question?" he asked. I know how to have some fun.

"You just did," I replied.

"Um, then can I ask you another question?" he asked.

"You just did again," I replied. He glares at me. I smirk at him.

"Then can I ask you two more questions?" he asked. He's smarter than I thought.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why do I have to be babied?" he asked. I did not think this through! What am I supposed to say! Don't panic. I will say the stupidest thing if I do panic!

"I have no idea, why don't you ask the Overlord. I just do what I am told to do and I'm told to 'baby' you," I replied. …Like that. I said a stupid thing, just like that! Why would I tell him to ask the Overlord!? I know the Overlord won't tell Min-droid why, but I will probably get asked why I told him to do that. Of course, he could say he won't.

"OK, then I will," he said. …Or not. Ugh, you little… He starts walking. I follow him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"I'm not. I just happen to be going the same way you are," I replied.

"Ok," he said. …

"Are you sure you aren't following me?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied. He stops walking and turns around. I stop walking.

"You are following me! Why are you following me!" he yelled. He's a hothead, isn't he? I never knew that.

"Do not yell at me!" I yelled.

"How come you get to yell at me but I can't yell at you!?" he yelled.

"I'm the general!" I yelled.

"Well you don't deserve to be the general!" he yelled.

"And why don't I!?" I yelled.

"You are a stupid hothead who thinks you're so much better than everyone when you're not! You're not even close to being better than anyone!" he yelled. That's it! I hit him in the head. Probably harder than I should have. He falls to the ground. …Definitely harder than I should have. Now I feel bad. Why? He deserved it! He definitely deserves to be 'babied'! He is a brat and a hothead! I look at him. He is looking down at the ground.

"Min-droid," I said. I walk a little closer to him. He gets up and runs away. I might have gone a little too far. At least he won't ask the Overlord anymore. Wait, I'm supposed to keep an eye on him. Do I still have to do that even if I think he deserves to be 'babied'? I don't know. What do I do? I think I should go after Min-droid. I just hope he didn't go in the stupid air vents to hide, then I will never find him. I don't think he's been going in the air vents lately. I hope he keeps it that way.

Min-droid's pov

It's not fair. Why does he get to yell at me but I can't yell at him? He didn't have to hit me so hard. The other nindroids have hit me before but none of them have ever done it that hard before. I guess I should always listen to him now and not just because I don't want to be babied. I do not want to get hit again. I'm not sure if he would do that if I didn't listen. I'm not taking my chances. I did call him a hothead though. Even though he is one, I don't think I should call him that anymore. I don't even know why I did. I got mad at him for following me, then I just…I don't know…freaked out and got all mad. I need to remember to never do that again. Otherwise he might do more than hit me. I don't know what he would do, but I think he could do something worse. I just realized something. I might have just ruined my chances at not being babied anymore. I hope I didn't. That would be awful. If General Cryptor just told me why he was following me I probably wouldn't have done that. Why wouldn't he tell me? Why don't I get told anything! I don't have any idea why I'm babied and now I have no idea why he was following me. It has to do with me, so I deserve to know. …It's the stupidest thing ever. …If General Cryptor was lying about why he was following me, then he might have lied about not knowing why I have to be babied. If he knows why won't he tell me? I couldn't have done something that bad. Or is there just no reason, I just have to be miserable? I don't know and I know that I will never know! I can't know anything! Why?! Is it because I'm short or some stupid reason like that! It probably is. It is just for a really dumb reason! It always is! That's probably why I can't be told, because it's not a real reason at all! I feel someone touch me and pick me up. I hate being picked up!

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"You need to calm down and stop freaking out or I will make sure you have to be 'babied' forever, and I will make sure you can't do anything," General Cryptor said. Oh…it's just him. I thought it was one of the other nindroids. …

"Fine," I said.

"You freak out very easily, you know that?" he asked.

"Is that the reason why you picked me up?" I asked.

"No, I picked you up so you wouldn't run away," he replied.

"You're weird," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"You scream and yell at me, then you hit me, and now you are holding me like none of that ever even happened," I replied. …

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said. Wait…he's sorry?!

"What?" I said.

"I'm not saying it again," he said.

"I thought you didn't say sorry?" I said.

"Well this time you didn't deserve to be hit, so that why I said it," he said. I did deserve it a little.

"Well I'm sorry I yelled at you, both times, I shouldn't have yelled," I said.

"Why did you start yelling and freaking out?" he asked.

"When?" I asked.

"When I picked you up," he replied.

"Because at first it thought you were one of the other nindroids, and after that it just reminded me of when the other nindroids pick me up," I replied.

"Did they do something bad when they picked you up?" he asked. I look at the ground.

"Why are you asking that?" I asked. I look up at him a little. …

"No reason," he said. …I'm glad he doesn't make me tell him.

"Do you really not know why I have to be babied? Or were you just lying like you were about following me?" I asked.

"I can't answer that," he replied.

"So if you can't answer that, then that must mean you do know," I said.

"No, I just can't say yes or no because I would get in trouble if I did," he said. He kept telling me earlier he didn't know, so why can't he tell me this time he doesn't know? …He must know, but I'm not going to keep bothering him about that, I might get hit again. Also he didn't keep asking me why I don't like getting picked up.

"So…can you put me down now?" I asked. He smirks, that can't be good.

"Of course I can," he replied. He drops me. I scream. I get picked up again before I hit the floor and get set on the floor. I glare at him.

"What? I didn't technically drop you," he said.

"Yes you did, you just picked me up before I hit the floor," I said.

"I know, so I didn't drop you," he said.

"Yes, you did," I said.

"No, if I did anything like that it would be called letting go of you," he said.

"Same thing," I said.

"No, dropping you would mean you hit the floor, but I only let go so they aren't the same thing," he said.

"Fine," I said

"Say I'm right," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it or I will drop you," he replied.

"Fine, you're right," I said.

"I know," he said.

"That's really the only reason you wanted me to say you are right?" I asked.

"Yes, what would be another reason?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. I see a random nindroid.

"General Cryptor, the Overlord told me he wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you right now," the random nindroid said.

"How do you know?" General Cryptor asked.

"He came and told me," the random nindroid replied.

"Why didn't he just come to me and tell me that?" General Cryptor asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say," the random nindroid replied.

"Ugh, fine," General Cryptor said. The random nindroid walks away.

"Why does he want you?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I'll go see," he replied. He walks away. …And now I'm all alone.

Cryptor's pov

Why would the Overlord need me? I thought I was supposed to keep an eye on Min-droid? I don't know what he is thinking. I hardly ever know what he is thinking! He's weird at times. …I see the Overlord.

"Why did you want me? I thought you wanted me to keep an eye on Min-droid?" I asked.

"This is more important. Also I can just watch him on the video cameras if I need to," he replied.

"Oh…wait…I didn't have to follow him around!" I said.

"No, you do have to follow him around. I said _I_ can watch him on the video cameras, you aren't allowed to," he said. He just wants to make my life difficult.

"…So what's so important?" I asked.

"The nindroids returned," he replied. I smirk. …I'm not sure if I want them to tell me they found the ninja or if they didn't so I can torture the prisoners, even more than last time. Then again I can torture the other ninja then too if the nindroids found them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the reviews so far and I am sorry for not updating recently. Enjoy!**

Cryptor's pov

"Did you find the ninja there?" I asked my nindroids.

"No, General Cryptor. There was no sign of them there," one of the nindroids replied. So, the prisoners were wrong. I get to punish them. That should be fun.

"Did you find anything that would lead you to them?" I asked. I doubt it. They are supposed to be ninja after all.

"No, nothing," he replied. That's what I thought.

"We still have to look for the ninja. We have no clue where they are, but maybe I can get the prisoners to tell me where they could be," I said.

"Do you want any of us to help punish them?" one of them asked.

"No, I don't. Not this time. Let it just be me and I'll see what I can do," I said.

"Yes, General Cryptor," they said.

"You are dismissed," I said. They walk away.

"You better get them to talk," the Overlord said.

"I will…I don't have to watch Min-droid anymore, right?" I asked.

"Do you know if he should still be treated the way he is now?" he asked.

"…I think he does still have to be treated this way. He is very short-tempered and he is a brat at times," I replied. A part of me doesn't want to 'baby' him though. But I think I'm doing the right thing.

"That is the same thing I thought. I do not want to take any chances of what happened with him before to happen again," he said.

"I agree," I said.

Min-droid's pov

I am just walking around. When will General Cryptor be done talking to the Overlord? I hear people talking. It sounds like the Overlord and General Cryptor. He's still talking? Well I can't listen to what they say, it doesn't involve me at all. It's just important general stuff, as always. I know I shouldn't, but I walk closer. I can hear some of the stuff they are saying. Boring. I hear them say…my name? So it does involve me. It's not bad if I listen now, it is about me after all. Why are they talking about me? I get even closer.

"That is the same thing I thought. I do not want to take any chances of what happened with him before to happen again," I heard overheard the Overlord say. What are they talking about? They can't be talking about me. They must be talking about something else. Or I just heard the word nindroid and thought they said Min-droid. They do sound alike.

"I agree," General Cryptor said. He agrees? He hardly ever agrees with the Overlord, why is he now?

"He hates the way he is treated, but he is too much like he was before he was reprogrammed," the Overlord said. Reprogrammed? Which nindroid was reprogrammed? I hate the way I am treated though. So are they talking about me? No, I don't hear them saying Min-droid at all.

"I would have thought that reprogramming him would have solved the problem, but I am beginning to think I was wrong, it didn't seem to do much of anything, it just made him different," General Cryptor said.

"The only thing that it seemed to do was make him forget about what he did, and some other stuff of course that would possibly make him do what he did before," the Overlord said. Forget? I feel bad for that nindroid. What could a nindroid do that was so bad that he had to be reprogrammed? All the other nindroids are the same though. If one did something wrong, wouldn't the rest of them do the same thing? The only one who is different…is me. Are they talking about me or are they talking about a different nindroid? Maybe one of the other nindroids was messed up when they were made and he did something wrong so he had to be reprogrammed and now he's like all the other nindroids. But then why would he hate the way he's treated? As far as I know I'm the only one who is being treated differently. But I don't ever remember doing something wrong and getting reprogrammed. They did say that the nindroids doesn't remember though. If they are talking about me then that makes sense why I thought I heard my name. …But what would I have done that was so wrong? So if they are talking about me that's why I have to be babied.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to do anything like last time. Obviously reprogramming didn't work as well as we hoped. We just have to make sure nothing like that happens again. There must have been a way we could have prevented what happened," General Cryptor said.

"Just keep an eye on him at times since you seem to care so much about him. If he does anything wrong though he is being turned off, permanently this time, like what I wanted to do last time, but you didn't' want me to," the Overlord said. I hope they're not talking about me now. I don't even know what I did but if I do it again I'll be turned off forever, if they are talking about me. Wait…General Cryptor cares about him? It has to some other nindroid, General Cryptor hates me.

"Yes, Overlord," General Cryptor said.

"You are dismissed," the Overlord said. I hear footsteps. Uh-oh, I can't be seen. I'll be in so much trouble for listening. Especially if they were talking about me because I don't think I was supposed to hear it if that was about me. I'm still not sure. I see an air vent. I walk over and get in the air vents. I hear the footsteps get closer. I see General Cryptor walk by. I don't hear his footsteps anymore. I get out of the air vents. I guess I should just go back to my room then. Wait, if I'm the nindroid they were talking about and General Cryptor is going to try to find me and watch me, then shouldn't I be somewhere I would normally be? …Oh no…I'll just go to my room and if I run there I may be there right as he gets there…hopefully. If I run then I think I can if I take the short cut too. I run the way General Cryptor didn't go. I am probably not going to beat him, but I might. I'm running and I think he is walking. Why would he be running? I'm almost to my room. I hear footsteps. They sound like General Cryptor's. For some reason I can just tell if it's him or not from the footsteps. It's weird. He might wonder why I'm running though. I stop running and just walk. Wait so if it is me who he is looking for, he must have been talking about me. So I'm the reprogrammed nindroid? How? Why? What could I have done that was so bad? Well he could just be walking past my room to where some other nindroid is. I see General Cryptor. He looks at me. Please tell me I'm not the one who he is looking for. But something tells me I am. I hope I'm wrong about that.

"Why were you running, Min-droid?" he asked. How does he know that?

"What makes you think I was running?" I asked.

"I heard loud footsteps, which means you were running, and then I heard quieter footsteps, which means that you stopped running and you are the only one around here so I know it wasn't any of the other nindroids running," he replied.

"Well maybe a nindroid was running away?" I said.

"That isn't possible because the footsteps got closer because they got louder. Also I only heard one pair of footsteps, which were yours. So stop lying to me," he said. I can't think of a lie. Now I'm taking too long to answer.

"What is so wrong with me just running?" I asked.

"First of all you lied about it. Second of all, you obviously didn't want me or any other nindroid to know. And my guess is you didn't want me to know," he replied. Wow he is very smart. I see why he is the general.

"I just thought I would get in trouble for running," I said.

"Then why were you running if you were worried you would get in trouble? There are video cameras you know. Either me, the Overlord, or Pythor would have seen you running," he said. Uh-oh, they must have video proof of me watching them when I wasn't supposed to! What do I do about that? I don't know anymore! What do I do?! Well for now, just lie. Lying should work.

"I just wanted to get away from the other nindroids, and I didn't want them to know that I hate being around them," I said. Huh, that's not that bad of a lie. And it is kind of only a half lie.

"That makes sense, you are different from them after all," he said.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Can't tell you, general stuff only," he replied.

"What kind of general stuff?" I asked.

"The kind where I don't tell you," he replied.

"It has to do with me, so why can't I know?" I asked.

"You're not supposed to know, that's why!" he replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're just not supposed to, so stop bothering me about it. You never listen!" he yelled. I never listen? What is he talking about? I listen!

"When have I never listened!" I yelled. He glares at me.

"You didn't listen when you were told to stay with the other nindroids during patrol!" he yelled.

"That's only once!" I yelled.

"I can't tell you the other one! And don't you dare say I can't come up with anything else and I'm just using this as an excuse! I know many times you never listened!" he yelled. I only remember not listening once. So, he was talking about me. I'm the reprogrammed nindroid. I messed up so bad once that I had to be reprogrammed. If I do what I did before then I will get turned off permanently. I don't even know what I did before. Is this why I have to be babied? It has to be. I can't believe I was reprogrammed. I don't even remember though. What was I like before? I have to make sure not to do the thing I did before, even if I don't know what I did. I have to listen no matter what now and not care if I get babied or not. I wanted to know the reason why, and now I know. Although, I wish I didn't. I have to worry more about capturing the other stupid ninja. The other nindroids and General Cryptor captured two of the ninja that were in the city. The black one and the red one, we don't know why they were in the city though. Anyways…I see General Cryptor looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"…Nothing," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You just looked a little freaked out and upset," he replied.

"No I didn't! I just thought about something scary and just freaked out," I said.

"Then why did you say that you didn't freak out when you did apparently?" he asked.

"I just didn't want to tell you about being freaked out because it seems babyish, but then I changed my mind. Also I don't like being yelled at," I replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then what did you think about?" he asked.

"Um…a scary thing," I replied.

"Tell me the truth," he said.

"I am," I said. He glares at me.

"Tell me the truth, now Min-droid," he said. …

"I can't," I said.

"Oh and why not?" he asked.

"Min-droid stuff, so I can't tell you," I said. Wow he looks mad.

"You are so lucky you aren't a normal nindroid," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I like you better than the other nindroids," he replied. I did not know that. He doesn't act like it.

"When have you ever shown you liked me more than the other nindroids?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," he replied.

"Why are there so many things you can't tell me? What can you tell me?" I asked.

"I can tell you what to do," he replied.

"What else?" I asked.

"Stuff," he replied.

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me anything, especially when it is about me. Why can't I know?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand and I am not allowed to. I would be in serious trouble if you knew," he said.

"So it's that bad?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," he replied. General Cryptor walks away. At least I already know that I was reprogrammed. So I guess I am the worst nindroid ever then, huh. The nindroids were always right about me. I am obviously defective if I had to be reprogrammed. They were right and they didn't even know that I was reprogrammed since it seems to be very secret. I really do wish I had never heard that though. I can't believe I was reprogrammed. I must really be bad at being a nindroid if I had to be reprogrammed. But why would General Cryptor care so much about me that I got reprogrammed instead of permanently turned off. Why did he care?


End file.
